moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Valgregos
}} Valgregos (Known as '''Valgrazz Manaflux' in his mortal form) ''is a blue dragon drake hatchet in the cold distant ranges of Coldarra, within Northrend. Originally a part of the now-disbanded blue dragonflight, he has left his ancestral place of home to pursue a life of curiosity and scientific pursuit among the races of Azeroth during its last moments. Skilled in the arcane classes such as Conjuration, Enchantment, Divination, and Illusion through the fruitful study performed under his elders, his life among mortals has pleased him well, leading to him to pick up other interests as tailoring through an inspiring apprenticeship. These experiences have lead to the formation of his own successful business under his mortal guise. Through these successes, he has maintained that no one knows of his true form. =Description= ---- The mortal guise of Valgregos resembles a goblin in his middle twenties. He stands broadly at an esteemed height of four feet, an average height of his supposed kind. His form and build are on the more skinny side, with little notable muscle present. His face is neatly angular, regarding as decent in goblin society, overshadowed by large floppy ears. Upon his skull is a light cyan head of hair, styled upwards at the back and tied. His eyes are small and beady, with a violet tone. His clothing is just as eccentric and resembles an ounce of wealth. He commonly wears a soft silken purple shirt adorned with a small cloak upon the back. Two purple gloves find homes on his hands. Tidy brown pants adorn his legs, followed by a pair of brown shoes. His waist and chest are commonly obstructed by an orange tabard and a selection of bags upon his belt, with a staff laying upon his back. =History= ---- Valgregos was born to the stern militant cryomancer Zydegos and his partner Vrinjigosa a more relaxed and motherly dragon. The two had been pared for many many years and Valgregos was born in their second clutch in the cold peaks of Coldarra, Northrend. Like with her first clutch, Vrinji read bountiful stories and tomes to her conscious eggs, believing the practice will bolster their minds as an intellectual headstart.Many days and many nights passed as Valgregos slowly developed in his egg. The exciting wait came to close as the young whelp broke free from his shell. Out of all of his clutch, he was one of the very last to be hatched. He was notably small and decently scrawny during his whelp period. In his first years, he was best described as a decently happy whelp that showed an innocent eagerness to learn and metaphorically consume the knowledge of the world. His elders taught him his first cryomancy spells, with his proud father Zydegos expecting much of him. It was during this time where he founded a great bond. The bond between him and his slightly older sister Yaldregosa. The two enjoyed much time together, flying and playing as they got up to whelp antics. However, Valgregos didn't love his other siblings any less and played with them too. Valgregos regards these first decades of his life as his happiest moments, as anyone would during childhood. As he grew, as did his small knowledge of spells. =Personality= ---- (Describe your character's personality here. How they react to things, any prejudices or quirks they might have.) Category:Characters Category:Dragon Category:Blue Dragonflight Category:Mages Category:Enchanters Category:Tailor Category:Arcanists Category:Independent Category:Steamwheedle Cartel